Strawberry Milk and Ice Cream Chocolate (Kaisoo)
by lee kaisoo
Summary: Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk mememaninya belanja, dan Jongin membeli sesuatu yang tidak dia duga. Namun dengan itu, dia tau betapa Jongin mencintainya. It's drabble Kaisoo/Kaid.o fict


**STRAWBERRY MILK and CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM**

Author :

Lee Kaisoo

Lenght :

Oneshoot/ drabble

Genre :

Romance, fluff

Cast :

Kim Jongin (Namja)

Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)

Summary :

Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk mememaninya belanja, dan Jongin membeli sesuatu yang tidak dia duga. Namun dengan itu, dia tau betapa Jongin mencintainya.

Kembali lagi dengan anaknya KaiSoo *plak*. Dengan fict kedua, lebh tepatnya drabble. Hehe. Hanya hasil dari pikiran saya saat menemani eomma berbelanja dan membeli ini itu. Semoga berkenan ^^

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu yang cerah di kota Seoul, ibu kota Korea Selatan. Tengoklah keluar jendela, maka akan kalian dapati mentari yang bersinar dengan indahnya. Bukan, bukan cahaya menyengat yang dapat membakar kulitmu. Ini adalah sinar matahari khas pertengahan musim semi. Cahaya hangat yang membuatmu berpikir, betapa menyenangkannya berjalan-jalan di taman. Berdua, dengan orang terkasih mungkin?

Di dalam sebuah apartemen kecil yang sangat nyaman- terlihat dari penataan barang yang rapi, seorang yeoja manis yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya. Di dapur, dengan spatula dan penggorengannya. Dia terlihat sedang tersenyum, senyum secerah mentari pagi ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau masak love? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" terdengar sebuah suara rendah seiring dengan rengkuhan sepasang tangan di pinggang mungilnya. Dan yeoja itu hanya terkekeh ringan. "Ayolah Jongin.. Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang ke apartement ku pagi-pagi hem? Kau tau aku belum memasak, dan kau harus menunggu ku menyelesaikan masakanku. Itu artinya aku tidak mau diganggu." Jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum ringan. "Bagaimana aku tidak kesini. Eomma dan appa ku pergi mengunjungi haraboji di Daegu. Dan kau tau aku tidak suka masakan para maid kan?" jawab namja di belakangnya, sambil mempererat pelukan itu.

Yah.. Yeoja manis itu bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dan lelaki di belakangnya- yang terus bergelantungan di tubuhnya seperti bayi koala, adalah kekasihnya Kim Jongin. Apa kalian bingung kenapa Jongin bisa dengan leluasa menempel pada Kyungsoo? Well, Kyungsoo tinggal di Seoul seorang diri. Sebenarnya dia memiliki sepupu bernama Xiao Lu – Luhan, namun Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dia sudah cukup dewasa sebagai mahasiswi dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di apartement mungil pemberian appanya itu. Toh dia tidak pernah kesepian, karena Jongin selalu berkunjung setiap hari.

"Ah Jongin, persediaan bahan makanan ku habis. Setelah sarapan, temani aku berbelanja di supermarket yaa?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyesnya. "Apapun untukmu love. Tapi cepat selesaikan masakan mu karena aku sudah sangat lapar" mencium pipi Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di meja makan sambil terus memandangi kekasihnya tersebut. "Benar-benar calon istri yang baik. Hah~ aku harus cepat menyelesaikan study dan menikahimu Soo" inner Jongin.

**- 5 menit kemudian –**

"Jja~ makanan sudah siap" Kyungsoo datang ke meja makan ambil membawa dua piring nasi goreng kimchi, dan dua gelas orange juice-minuman favorite Jongin. "Gomawo baby" Jongin langsung melahapnya karena perutnya memang sudah sangat lapar. "Eotthe?" tanya yeojanya sambil memandang penuh harap. "Selalu yang terbaik" jawab sang namja sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta. "Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, dan kita pergi berbelanja".

**-At Supermarket-**

**-Kyungsoo POV-**

Aku sedang memilih sayuran saat ini. Asal kalian tau, Jongin adalah tipe lelaki yang tidak menyukai sayuran. Tapi dengan kegiatannya yang segudang itu- dia ketua club dance di Universitas kami, aku tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya kekurangan nutrisi kan? Jadi setiap hari aku akan membuatkan bekal untuknya, dengan mengandung unsur sayur dan mengolahnya selezat mungkin.

"Chagi, kau harus makan ini. Kata ahjussi itu ikan laut sangat baik untuk wanita yang sedang hamil." Kata Jongin dengan suara yang –sengaja dibuat- keras sambil membawa ikan kakap merah ke arahku. Oh demi Tuhan, terakhir kali aku berbelanja dengannya bulan lalu banyak ahjumma-ahjumma yang mendatangi kami dan bertanya mengenai kandunganku. Aku tidak hamil, sama sekali. Aku bahkan belum menikah dengannya. Kenapa kekasihku ini senang sekali bertingkah konyol seperti itu? Apa dia benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang appa? Kurasa tingkahnya masih terlalu kekanakkan untuk itu.

"Jongin, jangan membuat malu lagi. Kau mau didatangi para ahjumma itu seperti dulu?" kataku sambil berusaha menyeretnya ke bagian lain. Aku rasa semua sayur dan daging yang ku butuhkan sudah masuk ke troly. "Kekeke. Bermain peran sebagai suami istri denganmu sangat menyenangkan love~ Aku harus cepat lulus dan benar-benar menikahimu". Baiklah Jongin, kau berhasil membuat pipiku memerah seperti tomat sekarang.

"Soo baby, aku ke bagian snack dan ice cream. Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyanya padaku. "Ambilah snack kesukaanmu saja Jongin. Bukankah kau yang selalu menghabiskan persediaan snack ku?" kataku sambil mencibirnya yang dijawab dengan kekehan. Dia pergi meninggalkanku yang sedang sibuk memilih bumbu dapur dan keperluan lain. Setelah semuanya selesai kamipun pergi ke kasir dan membayar, kemudian kembali ke apartement ku.

**-Kyungsoo POV End-**

Kyungsoo telah selesai memasukkan bahan makanan dan bumbu dapur ke tempatnya, dan Jongin telah selesai menyimpan semua snack yang dia beli tadi. Mereka berdua beristirahat di sofa mungil, di ruang tengah apartement Kyungsoo. "Ah chagi, aku punya sesuatu" kata Jongin tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya terkejut. Dia pergi ke dapur dan tidak lama kembali dengan membawa nampan, gelas, dan susu serta ice cream. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Ehm, ini adalah ice cream strawberry. Sangat mirip denganmu, kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab dengan gelengan Kyungsoo. "Karena dia sangat manis, sepertimu. Dan warnanya mengingatkan ku pada bibirmu dan juga pipimu yang sedang merona karena malu". Kemudian Jongin mengambil kotak ice cream. "Dan ini ice cream coklat, aku rasa dia sepertiku. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Jongin lagi. "Karena dia berwarna coklat seperti kulitmu?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh, yang dibalas Jongin dengan dengusan. "Karena dia coklat, tapi bukan seperti kulitku. Dia coklat dan terlihat tidak manis, bahkan kadang memang coklat itu pahit. Tapi ice cream tetaplah ice cream bukan?" kata Jongin.

Kemudian dia mengambil beberapa sendok ice cream, memasukkannya ke dalam gelas. Kemudian menuangkan susu strawberry ke dalam gelas itu. Kyungsoo hanya melihat dan tidak paham dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. "Ini adalah kita" kata Jongin sambil meyodorkan gelas itu pada Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan bingung, dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan itu. "Kita berbeda Kyungie, sangat berbeda. Bahkan jika kau lihat susu strawberry dan ice cream coklat yang dicampur ini warnanya sangat aneh. Tapi coba kau rasakan" kata Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo meminumnya, hei.. rasanya enak. Darimana kekasihnya ini belajar membuat minuman. "Rasanya tidak buruk, bahkan sangat enak Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat.

"Itulah kita chagi. Meskipun berbeda, meskipun terlihat tidak biasa, bahkan aneh. Tapi perasaanku padamu seperti itu. Manis dan meleleh di mulut. Karena dua hal yang berbeda adalah satu bagian yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dipisahkan" kata Jongin lembut sambil memandang Kyungsoo. Hati Kyungsoo menghangat. Jongin bukan pria romantis. Kyungsoo tau itu. Tapi cukup dengan susu strawberry dan ice cream coklat, Kyungsoo tau bahwa Jongin sangat mencintainya.

_Karena kita berbeda, yang membuat semuanya terlihat tidak biasa._

_Karena cinta memanglah tidak sama, tapi dia adalah satu._

_Seperti kau dan aku, susu strawberry dan ice cream coklat._

Gak tau harus ngomong apa. Hehe. Cuma drabble sih. Gomawo yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fict abal ini. Last.. mind to review? ^^


End file.
